


The Brightest and the Best

by Natsumiya_Teirin



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Gen, M/M, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 20:29:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13555011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsumiya_Teirin/pseuds/Natsumiya_Teirin
Summary: The world ends and is reborn anew, only for the cycle to continue. The paradise He created for them is no different.





	The Brightest and the Best

The Composer sat in empty space. There was only Him and the radiant soul He held close to His chest. Together they floated amongst what some might've called stars, but were in actuality the scattered pieces of Noise and felled Players and broken, crumbling districts. 

And now, even Shibuya was there, too, shimmering and shining even though all of its pieces were already drifting farther and farther apart in the void.

His thumb stroked the precious orb in His hands. 

He couldn't save all of them, but He could at least save this one, and as long as He had him, that was enough. If He stared deeper, beyond the blinding light of the boy's Imagination, He could even see his face, smiling and serene, as if he were asleep and dreaming of something pleasant. 

Perhaps he _was_ dreaming, in that bubble of not-existence as he waited to be reborn. 

Perhaps he was even dreaming of Him. 

The Composer smiled down at the soul in His hands and began to compose a new song- a simple piece to act as the foundation for the new world. He used the repeating chord of Himself- after all, all Composers used their own music to keep their worlds stable- and intertwined it with the boy's- the gentle piano chord belonging to the soul He held, that beautiful song He'd grown so familiar with. 

He added in the trilling piccolo of rivers and the soft chimes of wind. The timpani of the mountains and the viola of the forest. The trumpet of sunlight and the soft harp of the night. The crashing symbols of the ever-moving tide and the sitar of the desert.   
This new symphony flowed at its own pace, each piece coming together and backing away as needed in perfect harmony despite the clashes in instruments. 

And it was beautiful. 

The soul in His hands began to pulse, eager to enter this new world and, perhaps, recognizing its own music forming bits of the foundation in tandem with His. 

With a soft expression, the Composer obliged, bringing them both down into the world He'd created. 

This world was one of sprawling green plains, vast oceans and deserts, and high towering mountains, all surrounded and protected by a dense, large forest. There were swift rivers and babbling brooks and all sorts of colorful flowers. There weren’t any animals yet, but there would be, soon, once He created them. But that could wait a day.   
Already, He was growing tired. Creating life was vastly different than bringing something back, after all, and tended to require more energy. 

Thankfully, stone buildings were not alive in any sense, so it was much less taxing for Him to raise buildings directly from the stone ground of the mountains. 

He entered the simple building and, with a wave of His hand, took a strand of the forest's music and altered it a few half-steps, then redirected it to form simple wooden furniture, and then He altered it more still to form soft coverings and cushions for them.   
He shifted to His RG form and laid down on the large bed He'd crafted, cradling the soul still against His chest. He closed His eyes and heard the gentle strings of a harp. 

Joshua Kiryuu fell asleep before he even fully realized it, and dreamt of paradise. 


End file.
